Many previous attempts have been made to produce a fish meat powder which, when it is blended with water and table salt and heated, produces KAMABOKO having a jelly strength equal to that prepared from fresh fish meat. Because of the susceptibility of fish protein to denaturation, however, no satisfactory practical method has yet been developed for the manufacture of the fish meat powder of the aforementioned description. Processes suggested by the prior art includes a method whereby fish meat is freeze-dried and, in that state, powdered (Journal of Japan Fishery Association, Vol. 37, p. 130 (1971)) and a method whereby fish is converted into a slurry and spray-dried into a form of powder (Report of Fishery Experiment Stations, Vol. 12, p. 55 (1942)). The former method excessively expensive due to the system required for drying, although it is successful in preventing the denaturation of fish protein. The latter method, on the other hand, which involves spray-drying the fish meat, is infeasible because the fish meat slurry has high viscosity and additionally, because the fish protein is susceptible to denaturation by heat.